


Show Nights

by volleyowlets



Series: Band AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Boys Being Boys, Friendship, Hints of Relationships in the Future, M/M, Pre-Relationship, adorable moments too???, general band things, lots of rocking out, they all really love music and it's all Good Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Oikawa loved the spotlight, and so did his bandmates. Some of them just needed a bit more attention than others in order to have fun.





	Show Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> A new series by Me?? And a collaborative one at that?? Say hello to my friend theresbeenamistake!!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short thing! As always, leave a comment at the end!

Lights glared down on him, neon colours flashing over his face as the crowd roared in front of him. Sweat dripped down his face from the heat in the arena. How he’d managed to get this far he’d never know. 

The days when they were just playing for parents on show nights during school were long gone. They had been replaced by guest nights in bars, then later they got their first big gig opening for one of their favourite bands, and now they were touring themselves. 

Oikawa smiled out at the crowd and let out a loud cheer, gesturing to his bandmates behind him. 

“Are you ready for the night of your lives?” He yelled, the crowd screaming in return. “Is that the best you can do? I said, are you ready for the night of your lives?” 

He laughed, glancing backward at Iwaizumi as the crowd cheered louder. The smiles on his bandmates faces were bright as day, all three of them clearly enjoying themselves. 

“That’s better! How are you all doing?” He said, returning his gaze to the crowd, walking closer to the edge of the stage. “Me? I’m fantastic with all of you here!”

“Oi Oikawa,” he smiled as he turned to face Iwaizumi. “I don’t think anyone wants to hear about your day right now.” 

The crowd went wild. No matter how they tried to keep everyone on equal footing, somehow Iwaizumi was a fan favourite. Oikawa couldn’t blame them, Iwaizumi was every person’s dream. 

“You’re right Iwa-chan. Should we give them something scream about?” 

Iwaizumi’s grin as he launched into the intro of their next number took his breath away. The crowd was going wild. 

He launched into the song, dancing around the stage as he’d choreographed for their original music video. Hanamaki had laughed at him the first time he discussed the idea, but as he looked over at their drummer, smiling as he sung along behind his drum kit, he knew this was what they all wanted. 

Matsukawa was on his right, bass in hand, his expression indifferent to those who didn’t know him well. Oikawa smiled as he moved to dance with his bandmate. The bass was loud in this song, and he knew that his tall friend loved the opportunity to show off his skills, even if it wasn’t his preferred instrument or genre. He was quiet, but he liked the attention he got. 

Oikawa grinned as the song came to a close, letting his teammates ready themselves for the next song quickly. He’d never forget the rush that came from playing in an arena full of people, nor the energy that came from their screams.

“Everyone, give it up for Matsukawa Issei, our beloved bass player,” Oikawa yelled into his microphone as Iwaizumi and Matsukawa launched into the intro for the next song. 

The crowd screamed, and Oikawa was sure he spotted a sign that read ‘Marry Me Mattsun’ in the crowd. He laughed as he moved to stand in the middle of the stage gesturing to Iwaizumi on his left. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, our lead guitar player,” he continued, letting the crowd scream before he threw his arms up and pointing behind him as a low bass drum started thumping through the arena. “And, of course, our drummer, Hanamaki Takahiro.” 

The grin’s on his bandmates faces were all he needed to know that this would be their best show yet.

* * *

 

Oikawa groaned as he flopped onto his bed. He was freshly showered and ready to sleep for ten years. He knew that wouldn’t happen though, none of his friends would allow it. The show had been a success, and the girls they’d met backstage afterward were lovely, if a little be crazy. 

He let out a yawn as the bed sunk behind him, another body laying down on his bed. 

He tilted his head back to see Matsukawa lying there, eyes shut and the remnants of a smile on his face. He’d enjoyed their show that evening. It was a relief. Oikawa knew he’d been having second thoughts about how invested he was in the band. 

Oikawa rolled onto this stomach, poking his friend in the cheek. 

“You look happy. Did you have fun tonight?” He asked, a smile on his face as he crawled closer. 

“I did. You looked like you had fun too,” Matsukawa said in return, his eyes cracking open to looking over. 

Oikawa smiled, wide as he heard the shower shut off again, signaling that his best friend was finished in the shower. 

“I always have fun, Issei. You on the other hand? You look like you miss your classical performances sometimes. I’m always worried you’re going to leave us.” 

He let the silence sit in the room as Matsukawa processed what he’d said. Oikawa felt his throat go dry as his friend moved to sit up, staring intently down at him. 

“I do miss it, but even though I don’t play in an orchestra anymore, I can still play orchestral pieces in my free time. I like this band, Tooru. I like you. I like Takahiro. And I like Hajime. I like the music we play. Just because I miss playing classical compositions for others, doesn’t mean I’m going to abandon all of you. Are you stupid?” 

A flick to the forehead and a screech of pain later, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were standing at the bottom of the bed, eyebrows furrowed as they stared at their best friends in confusion. The two laughed loudly, not giving any indication of stopping. When they sounded like they might stop, they made eye contact and burst into another round of laughter. 

“Do you have any idea what happened?” Iwaizumi asked Hanamaki as they took a step backward so they could hear themselves think.

“Not a clue,” Hanamaki replied, before focusing his attention back on their lead singer. “Oikawa, why does your laugh sound like a Hyena died?” 

The laughter paused briefly, only long enough to render Oikawa speechless before it came back. Iwaizumi held his sides as he watched his best friend’s face turn red in embarrassment. Hanamaki and Matsukawa gripped the quilt cover on the bed as their bodies shook with laughter. 

Oikawa wanted to tell them how mean they were, he really did. But seeing them all laughing that hard, unable to stand up straight, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t have asked for better friends or bandmates. He really couldn’t have. 


End file.
